Improvável
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Hermione não agüenta mais seu coração... Ela precisa esquecer... Esquecer Draco.Mas, ela não sabe que isso é impossível.Pq somos tão tolos e esquecemos de lutar pelos nossos sonhos?Pq perdemos oportunidades?HermioneDraco, oneshort.Entre e leia essa histó


**Improvável.**

_Como nossas vidas são distantes... Como nossas vidas são tão próximas._

Eu o observei mais alguma vez, antes, de finalmente me cansar.Eu o observei e guardei a única imagem que eu gostaria de guardar.A imagem de sua face pálida, de seus lábios finos formando um sorriso maroto, de seus olhos azul-acinzentados brilhando.

Cansada de tentar lutar contra meu próprio coração, rejeitando algo que eu tanto quero ter, algo que eu sonho, que eu imploro ter... Há meu Senhor, quem me dera se fosse apenas, algo.Um objeto, algo sem vida, sem vigor.

Quem me dera se fosse algo, que não pudesse me afetar tanto.

_Como me afeta._

Eu desejo mais do que tudo alguém._Alguém..._ Que eu não posso ter.Em nenhum momento de minha vida.Alguém que eu preciso esquecer e fingir não existir.

E me culpo ainda mais pelo fato de minha burrice, como chamo ultimamente minha mente... Uma mente burra, transtornada de tanto pensar, de tanto raciocinar.

Eu procuro em meu coração tudo que possa me explicar esse sentimento, esse sentimento tão complexo e tão melancólico.Que me arrasa por dentro.Um sentimento avassalador.

Como desejo deixar de lados às diferenças, e dizer como eu te quero, como eu preciso de você ao meu lado.

Observo cada traço, cada gesto, cada movimento.

Do um sorriso qualquer aos meus amigos e me despeço, me despeço para finalmente, sair desta tortura e começar outra.Uma batalha sangrenta com minha alma, com minha mente e principalmente, com o culpado disso tudo.

_O meu coração._

Os corredores á noite são tão frios, tão gélidos e vazios.Isso me afeta, encrava em minha pele, me faz tremer.Abraço me tentando me esquentar.Mas, eu sei que será impossível.Eu sou tão sabe-tudo, tão anormal, tão irritante, tão fria por dentro, comigo mesma.

Eu sou uma **burra.**

Caminho sem ao menos ver para onde estou indo, sem saber porquê ainda estou caminhando.Já que, me sinto fraca, como se uma força maior tivesse absorvido toda a minha energia, a pouca que ainda me restavam.

Por que nós _humanos_ precisamos nos sentir assim?Por que sempre temos que querer o que não podemos ter?Por que tem que ser sempre do jeito mais complicado?

Tantas perguntas... Eu mesma receio por não conseguir respondê-las.Vejo que eu não sei de tudo, como todos dizem.

O frio cresce, eu estou fraquejando, cada passo que dou é exaustivo.

Como se eu estivesse tentado carregar uma rocha do meu se eu quisesse segurar algo muito mais pesado do que eu em meus braços.

Olho para os lados, eu não sei onde estou.

Eu estou sentindo como se minhas pernas fossem quebrar, como se meus braços fossem cair, com uma dor aguda no estômago e uma dor infernal de cabeça.

Enjôo... Era tudo o que me faltava.

Meu peito dói, estou sucumbindo.Estou morrendo.Mas, sei que não é verdade, é apenas, um momento de dor, um momento de uma luta incansável.

Acho que minha morte seria uma benção no momento.

Fecho meus olhos, que tanto ardem, que estão tão se eu estivesse há dias sem dormir, bem, que isso é verdade.Há dias durmo mal, pensando em _alguém _que não posso _ter._

Caiu de joelhos, abandonada, sem ninguém para me segurar, para aparar minha queda.Eles doem, ardem, com o impacto.

Uma dor suportável, comparada a dor de minha alma.Que tanto sangra, mas, não mais que meu coração.

Cheio de rasgos.

Tinha que ser à pessoa mais **asquerosa, nojenta, metida** e** preconceituosa** que existe nesse mundo?

Por que até no que os outros chamariam de _amor _eu tenho que ter azar?

Por quê?

Por que eu não posso ter alguém que me ame, que me queira?

As lágrimas, as que tinha evitado por tudo, finalmente, depois de tanto combaterem, venceram e vieram à tona.Deslizando por minha face.

Molhando meus olhos castanhos-chocolates.

Tampo o rosto com as mãos... Nada posso fazer.Tenho que desistir de lutar.

Como uma vez ouvi, _não consegue driblar os sentimentos, nem mentir pro coração..._

E foi isso que eu fiz, evitei ao máximo aquilo.Era inevitável qualquer hora ia aparecer e ninguém poderia fazer nada.

Abaixo a cabeça, e encosto me na parede.Sentindo o frio daquelas paredes penetrarem minha pele, por minhas costas.

Mesmo com minha veste, podia sentir o gelo da parede.

Escuto passos.O medo me invade.Tento levantar, mas, isso só resulta em uma queda drástica, machucando meu tornozelo.

"Ora... Ora... A sabe-tudo Granger?".

Eu não o encaro, abaixo a cabeça e olho para meus joelhos. "Saia daqui, seu idiota" eu não peço, eu imploro com uma voz de choro.

"Chorando? Metida".

"Olha você não tem nada pra fazer não?" Eu pergunto demonstrando raiva, eu espero que ele não perceba o medo em minha voz.

O escuto se aproximando, e sinto um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

"Saia daqui" eu peço.

"Por que eu iria te obedecer?" Eu sinto aqueles olhos pesarem sobre mim.

Ergo minha cabeça e vejo que estava certa, ele está me encarando.Para minha infelicidade.

"Saia daqui..." eu imploro choramingando, não o suporto!Não o quero assim perto de mim e só nós dois, tenho medo disso.

Tenho receio do que eu possa fazer.Já que, minha vontade é contra a razão.

E eu vejo que não quero a obedecer.Eu quero seguir minha vontade, meu desejo até o fim.Entretanto, é errado.

Ele não diz mais nada, minha tortura.Por que tudo quer me tortura?Por quê?

Pisco algumas vezes... Sinto uma tontura... E o encaro.

Há última coisa que eu vejo antes de desmaiar é um par de olhos azul-acinzentado... Por que minha vida é tão cruel?

Por que tenho que desmaiar, literalmente, sobre os pés da pessoa que eu evito...?Evito... Por amar.

"Já acordou?" Eu escuto a voz familiar... Abro os olhos lentamente.E vejo Rony, Gina, Harry, Neville e mais algumas outras pessoas, como Lilá e Parvarti... Pessoas que eu nunca pensei ver em tal situação.

"Quem me trouxe para cá?" Perguntei confusa.

"Madame Prompey disso que a pessoa a fez jurar que não diria, dá até para desconfiar que é alguém da grifinória..." Gina comentou rindo.

Fecho os olhos tentando lembrar do que houve, e cada gesto, cada detalhe vai reaparecendo, e eu me crucificando por lembrar disto, por saber que realmente aconteceu.Ou eu não estaria ali.

"Obrigada pessoal" Digo levantando.

"Mione, não pode fazer isso..." Harry me repreende.

"Eu preciso fazer outra coisa" Eu o empurrei e meio tonta sai dali, com todos me olhando confusos e indignados. "Desculpe, volto em breve..." e sai... "Ah! Não me sigam" pedi aos gritos já fora da enfermaria.

Caminho me arrastando, estava tonta.Quando finalmente paro ao vê-lo entrando no castelo, deveria estar em alguma aula ao ar livre.

"Malfoy..." o chamo. Ele me ignora, mas, eu sou teimosa e por isso, fui atrás.

"O que quer?" Ele diz nervoso.

"Obrigada" enfim, agradeço.

"Por quê?" Ele indaga. "Gostaria de saber".

"Por ter me levado a enfermaria...".

"Não fui eu...".

"Como não?" Fico não foi ele?

"Foi o Weasley pobretão... Pergunte a ele. Ele vai dizer se insistir".

Não que eu quisesse ouvir que foi ele, mas, foi um choque ouvir que não foi.Ele a deixou ali desmaiada e foi embora?Ele era tão idiota assim?Ele era tão cruel desse modo?

Ele segurou meu queixo. "Aposto que você queria que fosse eu, sabe-tudo idiota, aposto. Aposto que queria que fosse que eu que te segurasse e te levasse para aquela enfermaria nojenta".

Eu não agüentei.Sem pensar dei um tapa nele.Sim, eu toda a minha ira.

Ele colocou a mão sobre a face vermelha. "Quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso...?".

"Hermione Granger, prazer". Respondi seca.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto, um sorriso que eu odiei ver, junto com aqueles olhos brilhando como sempre, como quando ele está infernizando a vida de alguém e sentindo o gosto de mostrar seu poder.Mas, quem estava embaixo era ele, não era?

**Não...**

Ouviu sua minha mente pronunciar, e odiei isso.

E bem, antes, que ele me xingasse... Ele deu meia-volta e foi embora sem dizer uma única palavra.

Eu ainda não acreditava que eu podia querer _Ele_.

Era impossível... Por que meninas gostam sempre dos caras mais idiotas?

Dos caras que não se pode tocar?Dos caras mais sem nexo?

Suspiro cansada.E o vejo ir embora.Para bem longe de meus braços, como sempre foi e como sempre será.

Eu sempre quis ser a melhor e provar que posso ser sim, uma bruxa... Uma bruxa maravilhosa.Mesmo tendo vinculo com humanos.

Mesmo sendo filha de trouxas.

Trouxas que são os melhores pais do mundo, e que eu sinto muita saudades todo o ano e agradeço por ter meus amigos para encobrir essa saudade.

Essa pequena angústia.

Mas, fico feliz por vê-los em feriados.

Bem...

Agora estava decidido... Nem que me matasse completamente.Nem que eu morresse.Eu não lutaria por ele.Já que, como eu mesma afirmava com todas as letras ele nunca me amaria, nunca me desejaria da forma que desejo, nunca iria querer me abraçar, me beijar e me todas as meninas sonham serem amadas.

E por mais que isso pareça familiar... Acho que não posso lamentar tanto, não sou a única por passar em uma situação tão estranha.Uma situação tão hilária.De amar alguém que é improvável que se tenha.

Não que eu diga que é amar em vão.Amar nunca é em vão.E não que eu esteja dizendo "parem de amar, meninas... pois, garotos não prestam".

Eu seria uma mentirosa.Existem muitos tipos de garotos.Mas, não tanto quanto de garotas.

Amar é bom.E não significa que se eu não dei certo, você não vai dar.Ou se uma vez deu errado, a outra vai ser pior.O amor é algo sereno e que adora chegar de mansinho e te surpreender.Pregar-te peças, pois, nem sempre é amor, pode ser apenas, uma paixão, uma atração, uma queda e até uma ilusão.

O amor é algo que vem e simplesmente chega e fica.

Ele vem calmo e o vento.

O vento como eu te chamo agora... Alguém como o vento, que te toca, mas, que nunca você consegue pegar com as mãos.

_Nunca..._

Pois, sempre lhe escapa pelos dedos.

Você é o meu vento... Que eu nunca vou conseguir agarrar.

Mas, que mesmo assim, por mais que eu finja, eu desejo ter.

Complicado, eu receio.

Porém, o que eu posso fazer se meu coração decidiu assim?

Resolvo sair dali, voltar para enfermaria talvez.

Eu não sei direito.

E foi nesse instante... Como assim Malfoy sabe que Rony me levou para enfermaria?

O que ele disse a Rony?Pois, eu lembro claramente, que minha cabeça caiu sobre os pés de Malfoy, quando desmaiei.

Olha, minha vida.Eu, literalmente, beijei os pés de quem eu gosto.O que me parece realmente, idiota.O que posso fazer?

Se eu sou totalmente azarada...

Respiro fundo.E coloco minhas mãos dentro do bolso do meu casaco, esses dias estão cada vez mais frios.

Já estamos no inferno, também.E já se cai alguma neve lá fora, não estou muito curiosa para saber.

Como a vida é estranha.

Poderia ser tudo certo...

Entende?

As pessoas ficarem com quem devem ficar, amarem quem devem amar, e não quem não se deve.Bem, que nem existe isso...

Olha, essa pessoa se ama... Essa não.

Que bobagem a minha.

Acho que estou enlouquecendo de tanto estudar, de tanto dormir sobre os livros.Eu sempre fui esforçada.Mas, quando cheguei aqui, eu dobrei meus esforços para mostra que eu também posso.Que eu não sou horrível e claro para ter amigos, mas, no começo só tive inimigos e pelo que vejo não sou a melhor amiga de todos.Esforço-me para agradar aqueles que amo, sem mudar meu jeito.

Mas, como agradar ele?

Se nem tentar, eu consigo...

"Desisto". Eu digo...

Sinto algo entre meus dedos no bolso do lado esquerdo... _Não lembro de ter posto nada aqui..._

Pego-o. E vejo o que é... Um pequeno envelope, o abro.Tem um pedaço de pergaminho, com uma letra masculina, como sei que é masculina?Assim de primeira vista me parece masculina, a letra meio puxada para o lado direito, não é uma letra feia, pelo contrário._De quem será?_

É a única coisa que consigo pensar.Na verdade, eu acho que seja de alguém da grifinória, tinha tantas pessoas ali do meu lado... Como se fosse sei lá, eu achei aquilo estranho, aquela atenção toda.

Bem, a curiosidade me vence.

Desdobro o pergaminho para o lê-lo, completamente.

Quem será?

Quem será?

Quem será?

Isso não sai da minha mente... Estou ansiosa.Espero que não seja alguma besteira, ou sei lá, alguém implorando ajuda para alguma lição.

Eu preciso de um incentivo.

De alguém dizendo que eu posso contar, não sei ao certo.

Preciso de apoio.Só que ninguém sabe que eu preciso, e isso complica tudo.

Vamos lá...

Vamos ler essa carta... Que medo!

Sim, medo do que me espera.Acho que todos teriam um pouco de receio de ler uma carta que estava em seu bolso esquerdo, depois, de você passar a noite praticamente desmaiada...

"Vou começar" Digo para mim mesma, tentando me encorajar... Estou curiosa.Porém, algo me breca.

_Vejo que está melhor, pois, se estiver lendo isso, com certeza já veio me dizer "Obrigada" típico de um grifinório nojento... Não que eu te ache nojenta... Apesar, de ser sabe-tudo... Aliás, por que estou escrevendo isso?Isso é ridículo... _

Levei um susto ao ler aquilo... Era alguma brincadeira de mau-gosto?

Mas, mesmo assim continuei.

_Continuando... Eu sei que foi errado, ao vê-la desmaiar sobre os meus pés, eu sabia que você algum dia ia perceber que era uma perdedora e... Esquece isso... Vou tentar ser direto, você deve estar se perguntando quando isso apareceu em seu bolso?Eu o coloquei quando possivelmente discutimos em algum momento quando você disse "obrigada"... Eu por algum motivo achei que deveria fazer isso.E sabia que você viria falar comigo... Só não viria se fosse algum Weasley idiota, ou algum Potter bobo.Mas, pulemos essa parte._

O que Malfoy estava pensando quando escreveu isso?Estava bêbado?

_Bem, eu quando vi você ali, desmaiada... Eu realmente peguei você no meu colo, e estava pensando em levá-la à enfermaria... Até quando vi seu rosto, tão... Tão... Esqueça isso... Também.Tão belo e... Vi o Weasley se aproximando, me escondi nas sombras te deitei no chão... E antes, de mais nada te beijei._

O que?Não acredito nisso e li aquilo três vezes antes de terminar o resto.

_Eu beijei você e você retribuiu, e sorriu.Estava delirando... E acabou desmaiando de novo, disse coisas sem nexo e tudo.Beijei sua testa e sai dali o mais rápido possível... Foi quando Weasley apareceu e se fez de herói... Você nem estava tão longe da enfermaria.Quer saber por que estou te contando tudo isso... Procure Blaise Zabini._

Não queria acreditar no que estava lendo... Aquilo era loucura.Mas, resolvi procurar Zabini, que não foi nem um pouco difícil achar, ele estava junto com... Draco Malfoy.Então, seguindo o caminho de Draco, os achei.

Caminho até ele... O rosto sério, sem um único sorriso.

"O que você estava pensando... Quando..." Eu começo.Mas, Zabini me agarra pelo braço e me leva para longe dali, só vejo o sorriso irônico de Draco. "O que pensa que está fazendo?" Digo me afastando.

"Fui eu que escrevi essa carta..." Ele começou.

"Foi? E por quê Malfoy a entregou?".

"Eu disse a ele que te queria, e que para isso ele teria que por a carta em seu bolso sem você ver, para que você viesse falar comigo e enfim, eu me aproximar de você".

Corei. "Isso é verdade?".

"À parte de por no bolso pra conversar comigo sim... Não que eu esteja te rejeitando, acabei de sair de um relacionamento".

"E o que eu tenho haver com isso?" Indago furiosa.

"Olha... Eu vi tudo isso que eu escrevi na carta, eu estava indo falar com Draco quando vi vocês discutirem, e você cair desmaiada, pensei em ir ajudar quando ele te pegou no colo. Me escondi nas sombras, e o segui, curioso demais como sou... Foi quando eu vi Draco a beijando, e vi você acordando e o beijando também, retribuindo aquele beijo, que julgo o beijo mais estranho que já vi... Quer dizer, o mais bizarro. E o mais improvável. Não acreditaria se eu não tivesse visto. Você murmurou algo como 'Que bom que está aqui comigo Draco...' e desmaiou de novo. O que eu quase me matei de rir, com a cara de coitado do Malfoy. Foi nesse momento que o Weasley apareceu cantarolando... Eu segurava o riso, só esperando uma cena ridícula..." Ele começou a falar rápido, mas, eu entendi tudo o que ele disse.

"Respire, por favor..." pedi.

E ele o fez. "Quando Draco beijou sua testa e te colocou no chão... Ele tinha reparado no Weasley, que pena que o mesmo não reparou em Draco" ele podia pensar isso...? "Te deixou encostada na parede, e escondeu-se nas sombras te vendo ir junto com o Weasley... Pra enfim, a enfermaria". Ele suspirou. "E foi ai que ele me viu e me meteu um soco, por isso, estou com um corte no lábio".

Não consegui acreditar nisso.Observei o corte no lábio inferior de Zabini, queria rir, chorar, não sei.

Que história louca era essa?Toquei meus lábios, tentando lembrar do gosto do beijo dele, mas, nada.

"Bem, qualquer coisa, você e eu não temos nada e eu não te contei nada..." Ele comentou, acenando e indo embora.

Respirei fundo.

Eu poderia ir e correr atrás dele, ir lá e dizer "Por que me beijou?" Tirar satisfação.

Mas, não vejo motivos para isso.Não vejo o motivo para eu fazer isso.E se eu falar isso, ele vai desconfiar de Zabini que já levou um soco.Melhor ficar no silêncio.Melhor fingir que nada houve.

Estava triste, pois, ele havia me beijado e eu não aproveitei.Mas, o que eu posso fazer?

Como todos sabem... É improvável, é impossível... O amor.

E ele nem me amar, deve amar.

Sinto-me pior do que já estava.

Mas, vou melhorar sei que vou.

_...Também te quero_... Ouvi uma voz conhecida, olhei para todos os lados e não vi ninguém.Apenas, minha imaginação.

Melhor voltar para minha vida normal, minha vida pacata e idiota.

E foi isso que eu decidi naquele instante, viver minha vida, sem meu amor.Sem tirar satisfação, sofrendo... E tudo mais.

* * *

Agora depois, de já ter terminado Hogwarts.De ser uma medi-bruxa, que ajudou na guerra que teve, estar casada com o Weasley, de ter um filho...

Não que eu me arrependa dessa vida que eu tenho, eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Mas...

Eu vi o quão fui burra, não lutei pelo meu amor.Que julguei impossível.

E vejo que não era minha imaginação... Atrás, de uma estátua ali perto, estava ele... Ouvindo toda a minha conversa.

E murmurando... _Venha para mim... Também te quero._

E como sei disso?

Eu guardei aquele envelope sem mais o ler e depois, de já nem ter mais contato com Malfoy, apenas, sei que também se casou, com Pansy.

Que dentro do envelope tinha um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho escrito...

_Eu li a carta de Zabini, se ler isso... Estou atrás, da estátua, eu combinei com Zabini, Venha para mim, eu preciso de você... Também te quero.Assinado Draco Malfoy._

Mas, quando eu fui ler isso, ele já estava casado e eu... Estava colocando meu vestido e entrando no altar...

Mas, posso dizer que meninas sempre são indecisas e nem sempre lutam pelo que querem... E perdem as oportunidades.E foi isso que houve comigo.Eu perdi.Mas, nem todas são assim... Ainda bem.Não são bobas como eu.

Eu perdi meu primeiro amor.E ele achou que eu não o quis.Talvez, seja esse o seu maior ódio.

E por isso, me tratou tão mal depois de tudo aquilo e eu ainda pensava que era porque ele tinha apenas, me beijado...

E em pensar, que eu desejei tanto que ele me beijasse de novo.

Mas, eu posso afirmar com todas as letras...

**Agora é tarde demais...**

_Garotos gostam de iludir_

_Sorriso, planos, promessas demais._

_Eles escondem o que mais querem_

_Que eu seja outra entre outras iguais_

_São sempre os mesmos sonhos_

_De quantidade e tamanho_

_Garotos fazem tudo igual_

_E quase nunca chegam ao fim_

_Talvez você seja melhor que os outros_

_Talvez, quem sabe, goste de mim._

_São sempre os mesmos sonhos_

_De quantidade e tamanho_

_Garotos perdem tempo pensando_

_Em brinquedos e proteção_

_Romance de estação_

_Desejo sem paixão_

_Qualquer truque contra a emoção_

**Kid Abelha-Garotos.**

**_Fim_**

-.-.-.-

Espero que tenham gostado.

Eu acho que muitas pessoas irão se familiarizar com o começo da história.Talvez, até com o final.Não que seja totalmente, igual... Ao que vemos no dia a dia.

Mas, tem tantas coisas que deixamos de lado e não lutamos para que antes de lutarmos já pensamos que perdemos.

Nem sempre são coisas... São pessoas.

Detalhes que deixamos escapar.

Por isso, não desista de suas vontades, de seus sonhos... Quem sabe?Eles não podem mesmo se realizar?

Quem sabe?

O que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado.

É isso.

Beijos

Dani


End file.
